¿Fiesta de compromiso?
by Minako-Akemi
Summary: -Oneshot- Al oír una voz me sobresalte, observe de un lado al otro sin encontrar de donde provenía, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente... pequeño fic romántico, espero les guste.


Aquí estoy una vez más, parada en la entrada de un magnifico castillo, parece que las torres tocan el cielo, los jardines que recorres para llegar al salón principal son hermosos, rosas de todos colores, adornando preciosas fuentes de las cuales cae agua cristalina…pero todo esto ya me lo sé, al llegar a la entrada del salón, reverencias se deben hacer y sonrisas montar.

Mi padre me ha traído a estos eventos desde que tengo memoria, no puedo negar que los primeros me encantaron, no podía esperar a que llegara otro, pero al pasar los años cada vez se exigía mas de mi, mejor porte, mejor sonrisa, mejor cuerpo, mejor vestido, mejor maquillaje, hasta que ya no pude decidir por mi misma… ahora todo lo que soy es una simple muñeca de la cual mi padre está orgulloso, el día de hoy porto un vestido de color azul marino metálico largo, strapless que se ajusta perfectamente a mi figura, con unos guantes blancos que me llegan a los codos y una mascada que cuelga de mi cuello hasta confundirse con la cola de mi vestido, de joyería estoy utilizando una gargantilla de diamantes que hace juego con mis aretes, mi cabello negro azabache está siendo recogido en un chongo del cual caen por mi cuello algunos cabellos rebeldes, mi fleco está recogido para atrás con un poco de volumen, no puedo evitar suspirar al ver mi reflejo en la fuente.

Mis ojos azules hacen juego con todo lo que estoy usando en estos momentos, afortunadamente el maquillaje que traigo puesto no es mucho, solo un poco de rímel, delineador, brillo de color natural y mis ojos pintados con sombras plateadas y azules, toda mujer de mi edad desearía esto, o al menos eso es lo que me dice mi madre. Mas se dice por ahí que el día de hoy el evento es especial, no sé de qué manera un evento así se puede hacer especial, gente de las clases más altas viene y se aglomera para presumir sus más recientes adquisiciones o para darse bien a conocer, la verdad es que nunca he conocido a nadie que valga la pena en estos eventos, todos son igual que sus padres, interesados, calculadores y desinteresados.

Volteo solo para encontrarme con el rostro exasperado de mi madre, algo me está reclamando pero decido no escucharlo, se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar esperando que vaya detrás de ella, por más que no quiero lo hago, ya tengo suficientes problemas como para cargar con uno más, como por instinto me detengo en seco al entrar al gran salón quizá lo único que verdaderamente valga la pena de estos eventos es nuevamente la magnífica arquitectura y decoración, cuando vuelvo en si encuentro a mi madre junto con mi padre platicando con asumo yo, ejecutivos importantes, tomo asiento en la mesa que dice nuestros nombres, bueno el nombre de mi padre: _Yamatto Higurashi y familia. _Una mano en mi hombro dirige mi atención a la persona que la puso ahí, mi madre, la sonrisa con la que me vio causo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda. Delicadamente deslizó su mano enguantada hasta colocarla en su cintura, silenciosamente, pero sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro se sentó en la silla junto a la mía "hija, ¿sabes por qué el evento del día de hoy es especial?" negué con la cabeza, pretendiendo interés "el día de hoy el hijo mayor del señor Taisho escogerá a la que será su mujer" ahora entendía por qué mi mamá sonreía de esa manera, ¿acaso pretende que me case con él?, de puro enojo y para evitar contestarle me puse de pie rápidamente y regresé a los jardines.

Lagrimas de enojo se acumulaban en mis ojos causándome ardor, mi reflejo me causaba disgusto, ¿acaso eso es todo lo que mis padres desean para mí? El simple hecho de pensarlo hacia que más lágrimas se acumularan en mis ojos, alcé la mirada evitando parpadear para así contener las lagrimas que querían caer mas no pude, cerré los ojos y las lagrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas, tan distraída estaba que no note la oscuridad en la que me había envuelto la noche, la luna antes brillante ahora estaba rodeada por nubes grises.

"Disculpe la molestia pero ¿Qué hace usted sola en los jardines?" al oír una voz me sobresalte, observe de un lado al otro sin encontrar de donde provenía, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, ¿habré cometido una estupidez al alejarme de la gente? Me puse de pie rápidamente y lleve mi mano a mi pecho de la angustia, cuando por fin las nubes que rodeaban la luna desaparecieron, localizar a la persona fue fácil, recargado en un árbol estaba un hombre, debido a la sombra del árbol no podía verle el rostro, pero deje de sentirme atemorizada "Poniendo en ejemplo el refrán, más vale sola que mal acompañada" respondí, su risa sarcástica de alguna manera me conforto "Usted tiene mucha razón" el hombre dejo su posición de perfil para colocarse de frente y salir a la luz, lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos, tan ambarinos como la piedra y su cabello, plateado como la luna que nos vigilaba.

"¿Quién es usted?" pregunté manteniendo la compostura, mi madre siempre me había dicho que sin importar el aspecto físico de la gente uno siempre debe permanecer precavido, ciertamente el hombre vestía muy bien para ser un malandrín cualquiera y el hecho de que estuviese en este castillo debía significar que era importante en el mundo de los negocios "me llamo Sesshomaru" dijo acercándose a mí, cuidadosamente tomo mi mano y la beso, otra prueba de que era un hombre de clase, pero aprendí… gracias a mis padres que no toda la gente de clase es de fiar "¿y su nombre es?" me preguntó mirándome a los ojos, un segundo escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo por la noche, su mirada calculadora me causaba nerviosismo, sin embargo había sido lo suficientemente cortes como para decirme su nombre "Yo me llamo Kagome" el hombre sonrió, no comprendo el por qué, pero no puedo negar que lo hacía ver atractivo; bravo Kagome ahora piensas como tu madre, bajo la mirada al recordar las palabras de mi madre.

"¿Le ocurre algo señorita?" lo miro con cara sonriente, me devuelve la sonrisa y se sienta en la fuente, yo hago lo mismo "¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?" respondo sínicamente "estos eventos son muy divertidos" mis palabra salen más sarcásticas de lo esperado, nuevamente sonríe "si, se nota que la está pasando bien" responde tan sarcásticamente que me causa una risa "tiene usted mucha razón" respondo sin mirarlo, mi vista estaba fijada nuevamente en la luna, que envidia es tan bella y tan libre, como quisiera yo poder vivir así, nuevamente bajo la mirada, las lagrimas que creí se habían ido vuelven a mis ojos "¿Envidia usted a la luna?" me pregunta mirándola, confundida alzo mi rostro y lo miro, su piel pálida y su cabello plateado brillaban armoniosamente bajo la luz de la luna "quizá" que ocurre conmigo ¿acaso intento mantenerme misteriosa ante este hombre? "no debería, usted es más bella" responde galantemente, sin embargo, sus palabras me sonrojaron, este hombre no lo dijo como los demás aristócratas de ahí dentro, ellos lo decían para atraer a las mujeres y hacer lo que quisieran con ellas, no, el lo dijo sinceramente.

"Aquí esta señor" dice un guardia algo cansado "lo he estado buscando" se detiene para tomar aire "por favor…regrese" me pongo de pie y me coloco a su lado "tranquilo, ya lo encontró" le digo mientras él intenta recuperar su aliento "ella tiene razón" se pone de pie y camina hacia donde nos encontrábamos, elegante y altanero su caminar "no voy a ir a ningún lado, no mientras esta señorita este aquí sola" al oír su voz tan cerca el guardia se puso de pie inmediatamente "señor tengo ordenes directas de su padre de llevarlo a la fiesta" responde respetuosamente el guardia, el hombre ríe "entonces" se voltea para quedar de frente a mi "¿podría venir conmigo señorita?" pregunta haciendo una reverencia y ofreciéndome su mano. Le devuelvo la reverencia y tomo su mano "con gusto" respondo, entonces me guía y silenciosamente caminamos de vuelta al castillo, no era un silencio incomodo, era un silencio agradable "permítame decirle que es la primera mujer con la que puedo caminar en silencio" me comenta, rio sin pensarlo "¿y qué quiere decir con eso señor?" nuevamente sonríe, sin pensarlo yo también sonrío "Sesshomaru por favor, no es necesaria la formalidad" me detengo "está bien pero por favor usted dígame Kagome" el asiente y prosigue caminando "me parece justo…Kagome" mi nombre se oía tan bien viniendo de sus labios "hemos llegado" alzo la mirada para encontrarme con el arco de entrada bellamente adornado, mas me niego a entrar, estos momento me la pasé mejor que nuca en alguno de estos bailes o con alguien en general.

EN el momento que dimos un paso dentro del salón todas las miradas se dirigieron a nosotros, sin pensarlo me agarre más de su brazo, nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención "¿Por qué nos miran así?" le pregunto al oído, nuevamente el ríe "¿Acaso no sabes quién soy Kagome?" avergonzada bajo la mirada y niego con la cabeza "mi apellido es Taisho" susurra en mi oído y las personas nos voltean a ver porque creen que le he propuesto matrimonio" me sigue diciendo al odio, sentir sus labios tan cerca me causaba escalofríos, sin embargo era agradable, su cálido aliento en mi cuello "pero por favor siga caminando conmigo" se separa y sigue caminando, yo sentía que mi rostro iba a explotar, al llegar al centro del salón se detiene en seco " ¿Y Kagome que le responderá al público?" confundida lo volteo a ve "¿responderle?" le pregunto, el asiente " ¿quiere usted acaso ser mi prometida?" ¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasa a este hombre? ¡Nos acabamos de conocer! Pero aun así… creo que no puedo dejarlo ir. Me pongo de puntitas y le susurro al oído "si" me toma delicadamente de la cintura y me jala hacia él "te prometo que jamás te vas a arrepentir" dulce y suavemente me besa los labios, labios que nunca habían sido besados con tanto fervor, al separarnos me da un beso en la frente "una cosa más… ¿cuál es tu apellido?" juntando su frente con la mía me pregunta "Higurashi" se separa nuevamente para dirigirse al salón "muy buenas noches y bienvenidos a mi fiesta de compromiso con la señorita Higurashi, por favor disfruten la velada" todo el salón irrumpió en aplauso, pero a mí eso no me importaba, lo que importaba era el ritmo con en que estaba latiendo mi corazón, con una señal la orquesta comenzó a tocar "¿me permite esta pieza?" tomo su mano y comenzamos a bailar al compas de los violines. Creo que nuevamente estoy tan maravillada con este palacio como la primera vez.


End file.
